


A Bumpy Start

by rutobuka



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Comic, Fauns & Satyrs, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Scent Kink, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutobuka/pseuds/rutobuka
Summary: Thorin in his rut is more sensitive than usual, but luckily Bilbo has some ideas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly comic thing I drew during my streams, but it got out of hand (AS USUAL) and I decided to post on ao3! ♥ I think someone prompted me with top Thorin, and this was what my brain provided. 
> 
> Thank you @shipsicle for the title suggestion! And thank you @ahiddenkitty for the summary! You guys always help me word! :)

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small bonus requested by irrealia, where Bilbo gets to actually finish Thorin off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway...  
> go visit my blog and support me! [link to my tumblr :)](http://rutobuka2.tumblr.com/post/151200006604/)

**Author's Note:**

> (I told you I'd be populating the scent kink tag for bagginshield)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @rutobuka2 or @nastyrutobuka, if you want to help me out!


End file.
